1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a stereoscopic touch display device.
2. Description of Related Art
With a typical touch display panel, a touch signal detecting structure is usually disposed near a signal source (e.g., fingers) for reducing a noise ratio of the touch signals and thereby obtaining a better quality of the touch signals. In order to present planar and stereoscopic images on an in-cell touch display panel, a 2D/3D switch structure is generally installed on the in-cell touch display panel. However, due to the distance between the touch signal detecting structure and the signal source, that is, the source that causes variations in coupling capacitance, being too far as a result of being spaced apart by a liquid crystal panel, and moreover, due to noise from the 2D/3D switch structure, the in-cell touch display panel may lose its touch function. In addition, if an on-cell touch panel is used, this may increase overall thickness and weight.